


just another romcom + a visit

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [225]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, He/him pronouns for Roxy Lalonde, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Dave is forced to watch another bad romcom with Karkat, Roxy visits them.





	just another romcom + a visit

Dave heard a knock on the door of his hive. He had been sitting on the couch next to Karkat, watching a shitty romcom that he really had no interest in, but he did it for his boyfriend.

As the knocking continued, he stood up.

“I’m gonna check who it is.”

“Sure, but we’re getting to the good parts.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Fuck you.”

He opened the door, and there stood Roxy, giving him a huge smile. He was wearing a pink baseball tee and huge shades. Dave immediately smiled back, Roxy was the best.

“Hey dad, what’s up?”

“Sup Dave.” he answered. “Callie is planning my birthday party so they don’t talk to me, and I was just a bit bored just sitting around home while they work with that, so I wanted to check on you and Karkat for a bit before buying them a present for all their hard work. Is that okay?”

“You know you’re always welcome here dude. Come in, Karkat and I are watching a shitty romcom.”

“Neat, I’m in.”

He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, followed by Dave.

“Hey Karkat. What are you watching?”

“Hey Roxy, nice that one of our less annoying friends decided to visit. We’re watching Troll Maid of Honor.”

The Lalonde laughed.

“Well, I’m flattered to be so liked by you Karkat. I see my son has taught you well.” he joked.

“Roxy.”

“Heh, I’m joking. But I frickin love this flick. And I got here just in time for the good parts.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“You see Dave? I told you these were the good parts. Roxy knows what’s up, he actually knows a good movie when he sees one unlike you. I can’t believe you’re actually his spawn.”

“Well, I can’t believe my dad likes shitty romcoms. Wasn’t my boyfriend enough?”


End file.
